Still Standing
by BlueRabbit24
Summary: Her plan for life was simple. LAY LOW. All that changes when Lulu asks the magic question. Are you Easter? Now her friends are being hunted down one by one to chase her way back home. A living hell.
1. The Calm Before the Stom

**This is my first story, I dont own Shugo Chara and its 11:00 and im pooped but I really really hope you enjoy the story.**

**OF COURSE** **I would never forget to thank my Beta Reader, Suikorin for eveything. This would be a way worse story without you and I thank you for eveything. YOUR THE BEST!**

* * *

"You will never escape," a voice admonishes, leaving no doubt.

Screams of pain and horror blast at me, picking at my sanity.

"Yes I will," a voice, much like my own, asserted with certainty.

Smiles and laughter dance to my ears soothing my heart and making me believe in that freedom.

The room was just light enough to see every detailed expression on their faces. Which is odd because from where I'm standing, I can't even see the hands I have clenched at my sides. The tension in the room rises to the point where if I moved, something WILL break.

Energy swirls around their feet causing the darkness to rip away from the ground up. The force almost knocks me off my feet and I throw my arms over my closed eyes as I brace myself against the wind and darkness. Even with my eyes closed the bright red behind my lids tells me the room definitely isn't dark anymore.

When I have the courage to lower my arms, what I see takes my breath away.

The two figures stand opposite each other in their own awakened worlds, glaring at the other with absolute hatred.

One side was gothic and grotesque, the figure's smile etched on each creatures face. It called to me whispering deceptively sweet, manipulative words of submission and defeat; the smirk drew me toward them, tempting me to take a step. Everything was horrifically beautiful.

The other side was congenial and angelic, radiating with an unattainable courage. The figure's honest eyes reflected in all the celestial spirit's eyes whether they were smiling, frowning or laughing. But it isn't the eyes that captivate me, it was the outstretched hands. Both were reaching out to welcome me and invite me in their warm embrace. This too, was beautiful.

Currently, I am a good distance away from this, where the initial darkness remains, swirling to signify my confusion. I look down to see a forked path at my feet, beckoning me to choose a side. Which side am I more of I wonder. The more I think about it, the more I am certain I'm right. I choose...

Ouch. Pain shoots through my side as I hiss in pain. My eyes fly open and I see my room not a forked path, figuring out the meaning of life or whatever. Thank God. My body sluggishly lifts off the floor. This is my millionth time falling off the bed. *Sigh*

_What exactly was my dream about? _I recall...darkness. Then smiles...brightness and a road I think. Something tells me it's important but it can't be THAT important if I forgot, hopefully. Slowly I crawl back up the bed with heavy lids. Before I lay down I look at the sleeping figure beside me.

His messy blue hair shine in the sunlight streaming from our window. His tan face is in a peaceful expression, much more open than his usual mischievous face.

His chest slowly rises and falls. The lean muscles glowing in the sun and limbs sprawled out while he lays sideways. He looks so peaceful.

I adjust the covers and lay down sighing in content. _Okay make a straight face. _I prepare my leg and slowly edge Ikuto off the bed, careful not to wake him up. Then when he was teetering over the edge I gave a tiny push then quickly went back to my "sleeping" position.

*Thump* he landed. Hard. I don't think I can hold in my laughter much longer.

"Amu!" He yelled.

"Pffft. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter burst out of my mouth before I could stop it. I fell a second time on the floor holding my sides tears streaming. Ikuto's eyes twitched in irritation and a big red mark was on his forehead.

While I was gasping for air between laughs he towered over me. I run through the door with Ikuto close in pursuit. After stupidly running in the kitchen I realize that my backs against the wall with no way out. He stalks closer with an almost animal look in his eye.

Then he slammed his hands on my shoulders, thoroughly freaking me out. My heart races and I feel my face freeze into a scared expression. Then he laughs at me. Damn he got me.

"Your...face...is….priceless" he chokes out.

After his extremely annoying laughter is done, he asks me what I want for breakfast and as usual I say the regular. I love our routine, I love him and I love my life especially his cooking! Today is Sunday and neither of us have to work. I wonder if he has anything planned.

"Amu...lets just laze around the house today." He suggests.

I take that as a no. I give him a hug while telling him to call me when the food is done. Since, the living room is right in front of the kitchen, he shakes his head at my laziness. When I turn the TV on I remember why I have this day off to begin with.

"Food is done!" Ikuto yelled.

"Ok!" I yell back automatically, but did not move myself away from the TV.

Today was the tribute of the capture of "the Reaper," the most powerful and notorious member of Easter or so it is rumored.

Easter is a very wealthy organization, who's products are seen everywhere in Japan. With wealth comes power, so they could cover up any solid evidence against them that could shut them down, with enough money.

Everyone knew the rumors that Easter held a secret organization that murdered its competitor's employees but no one knew for sure. So, they left it alone until the murders started coming closer to home and less predictable. Fear consumed everyone and made up protection methods were used just to comfort people.

The Reaper was seen by every victim but since no one lived, they couldn't describe the person or even if it was human or not. Honestly, what human can commit those crimes without guilt? Often the bodies were found with the same expression - disbelief, which led people to distrust everyone.

Without a description, he, she or it needed to be represented somehow, so they used a black scythe with blood at the tips, to represent death. At the bottom of the scythe there is a red egg at the bottom representing Easter's possible involvement. Finally, the backdrop was gray and foggy to represent the mystery of its identity. Ironically they were named the Guardians. The name was coined by the Shibuya news team, who called them the guardians of Easter during the news report.

On the screen of the TV, people are cheering as a person lights the Reaper's insignia on fire. Normally, police would stop such behavior but their families are probably among the dead as well. As I watch this, Ikuto grabs the remote, changing the channel before I could react properly. A comedian in the middle of a joke appears. He studies my face for while.

"What?" I question, disturbed by his stare.

He doesn't answer and plops down beside me while taking me in his arms. I'll just go along with it, for some reason I just don't have any fight in me right now. For the rest of that day we decided to watch movies and complain about people at our jobs.

I wish things could have stayed that way but tomorrow had to come. Even while I was falling asleep I felt change coming in. That night, I dreamt of a spotlight trained on me and the audience staring. I wanted to tell them something but since my hands were tied and my mouth was gagged. I couldn't communicate with them.

* * *

**And that was my prologue! what do you think Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: She pushed me off the bed.**

**Blue: Are you really still on that?**

**Amu: I liked it. *smiles***

**Blue: Thank you, at least she gave me a real opinion unlike soooommme people.**

**Ikuto: *ignores***

**Blue: Your gonna pay later for ignorin me yknow**

**Amu, BlueRabbit, Ikuto: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. The Storm

**Hey! sorry for the posting the wrong chapter up. I dont keep my documents named very well. Anyway i edited a bit and it will be edited more later most likely. But the essential chapter is gonna stay the same. Still, gotta thank Suikorin for helping me out on this story. She is still working with me on it and im super grateful.**

**I dont own Shugo Chara, peach pit does. I think thats all folks, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Wakey wakey Amu!" A female voice yells.

My eyes fly open. While my body is still frozen in shock, my eyes glare at the laughing girl in front of me. My first reaction was to hit her. My second, was to figure out a way to cover the bruises.

My hand twitches violently while I hold back. Silently, I thank God for self-restraint or else a lot of people would be suffering now. Old habits die-hard and go down fighting.

Finally, my hand stop shaking. I sigh in relief and whip my head toward the STILL laughing girl. _Maybe, I really should hit her..._

"Yaya! What the hell?!" I scream at her.

"Amu...your hand..." she points out.

A tiny pool form on the couch slowly as each drop fell. Man that is going be hard to clean later. Yaya reaches for my hand and I instinctively jerk my hand away. Hurt appears in her eyes, causing guilt to gnaw at me so I slowly lifted my hand back to her. Not that I want to. She exam it and take a mini first aid kit out of her purse. Why is she carrying that around?

"I'm ok." I say.

Yaya give me a look and command "Open your hand."

Deep red and still bleeding crescent moons dot my palm. Maybe the welts are made during my hand spasms earlier? She picks up gauze and I gently pull my hand away.

"I'm fine." I reassure her while smiling.

She stares at me funny for a few minutes then walks out the door with Pepe, her character, close in tow. She hasn't grown up much since we were in elementary, although for the most part, it's kind of refreshing.

_My legs fell asleep._ I struggle to stand up. Ran decides to join the yelling party and cheer me on. I'm not going say anything this time. My breath probably stinks and I don't want to blast her.

While running upstairs, what happen earlier replays in my head._ How did Yaya get in my house?_ Ikuto left earlier to help a friend pick out a gift, so nobody else was here. I'm changing my lock ASAP.

Today is the "The Superfantastical Day of Fun and Horror!" We have planned this day for a whole month.

Actually, everyone plan it and tell me I'm coming so I, along with everyone else, took a day off. We have already played a couple of games of laser tag, went bowling, and swam in the pool down the street. By lunch time, everyone shuffles instead of walking and almost fall asleep at the table. So unanimously we decided to take a two-hour break.

After I brush my teeth, I hurry downstairs to grab my overnight bag and run out the door. Just as I am running out, I realize that I stupidly left the door unlocked. _What if a murderer came in or something?_ I plant my face in my palm.

Maybe that's how she got in?

I look at the time, which is five-thirty in the afternoon. It starts in thirty minutes. It is a twenty-minute drive. I feel like a mess. My breath stinks. I still have to buy the drinks. Yaya and Kukai LOVE PENALTY GAMES. Crap!

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia gather some things and put it in my overnight bag while I straighten my hair in the mirror. After five minutes of scrambling, we finally run out, lock the door and hop in the car.

After blurred grass, blended car colors and getting pulled over for speeding I know that the penalty game has my name on it. The hotel fills my view and I prepare for the worst.

"There she is." Tadase says.

Kukai and Yaya search my car, until I'm oozing with irritation. _What are they looking for?!_

"Huh...looks like Lulu isn't in here.." Kukai sighs.

"I really wanted to give Amu-chi a penalty too..." she mumbles.

Could they have at least pretended not to want to hurt me?

"Hehe hey, here I am ON TIME with CHIPS and SODA so I don't qualify for a penalty game...right?" I say.

"Nope. Lulu hasn't arrived so you're safe." Nadeshiko says with mock sadness.

I sigh in relief. Tadase texts Lulu the room number and we all head inside. While setting up the snacks and drinks, Lulu walks in with a strange expression on her face and is unusually quiet. Her character looks worriedly at her for some reason.

_I wonder what happened?_

"Hey Lulu, guess who has the penalty game!" Yaya and Kukai chorus.

They stalk towards her with their hand rubbing together. Lulu looks at the others for help but each person's eyes she met they started to look away and bow their heads. I'm so glad it isn't me. I look at her trying to give her a silent message. Something like "Run for your life!" but when our eyes meet. She looks murderous and angry. _What the hell did I do to her?_ I might ask later, if she doesn't bite my head off in the process.

"Her penalty will be told to her after the first movie!" Kukai announces.

"Alright! And now for the second half, we watch *someone turns the light off. *Scarrrryyy mooovies! Oooohhhh! *lights on*" Kukai says dramatically.

"Y'all know I'm no good with the occult!" I yell while trying to escape. I didn't even get past the couch before everyone blocks the door and force me back on the couch. They squeeze me in the middle, shoulder to shoulder, rendering me unable to escape. They put the movie in and we watch Insidious first. Lulu's eyes are wide and her frame shakes. Occasionally she looks around and scoots closer to someone who isn't me. I hope she is back to normal.

After screams, yells and "don't do it!" everyone chose pairs to use the bathroom. While everyone else was in the bathroom I feel eyes on me. Something FREEZING brushes softly against my shoulders. I whip my head around to find it but...nothings there. Maybe I am just being paranoid. I don't know what's wrong with me today.

After everyone are back, Lulu finally decided to speak her mind. She looked at me and shattered the silence.

"I heard that you were a part of Easter...is it true? And if you are...why did you do it."

She didn't ask that last part...what's makes her so certain? Now, everyone stares except for Nadeshiko and Utau. In fact, they're trying to get everyone's attention back on the movie. My slow reaction and thinking cause suspicion and fear.

Now I stand before all of my loved ones, all are looking at me with guarded expressions. The only reason they haven't said anything is because they don't know what to believe or they are afraid of me.

They have been waiting for me to say something… anything, to explain what they heard for ten minutes now. How can I tell them a past I can barely think about, let alone say out loud? The echoes of my screams haunt me. The faces of my victims haunt me more.

"Just start at the beginning." Rima says.

That comment irritates me, even if she is trying to help. Where else should I start Rima? I just don't want to do this. Not now. Not ever. But, they need to know… they deserve to know. If they cannot accept me then I will go back to being alone just like before. I have lived without them for so long, before I met them so I have nothing to worry about. Right?

My mouth opens and no words come out. I close it and swallow, trying to muster up the courage. I close my eyes and see my past flash at me. I can practically feel the blood pool in my hand, slipping between my fingers, staining everything it touch below.

My hands shake and tears sting my eyes. Why is it so hard to start? I have held this in too long anyway and I hate keeping secrets from them. I open my eyes. I will to tell them… from the top, like Rima say.

Straight out, no edits, revisions or exaggerations. Just the truth like I always have. If they look at me different I will not blame them. They have already given me enough love for a lifetime. I breathe in to prepare myself. It is time to begin.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Ikuto: I wasnt even in this one!**

**Blue: Quit whining, youll be in the next one.**

**Amu: i didnt take you for the whining type ikuto...**

**Rena: USODA!**

**Blue: Rena, your not in this anime!**

**Rika: Nippah!**

**Blue: What the-**

**Edward elrick: DID YOU JUST CALL ME SO SHORT THE DIRT IS TALLER THAN ME!**

**Blue: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!**

**Amu: Please review and check out her latest story, Role Play starring the kingdom hearts ppl!**

**Blue, Edward, Rena, Rika, Ikuto: Dont just wrap up the whole thing without us...**

**Rika: BYE BYE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Best friends and Bastards

**Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara. THANK YOU TO: GamerGirl49, MewWinx96, Nightmare's Death, PrincessSkylar, Tears of Hearts, rika-carol, unknow98, puppydog123aj, and finally Suikorin for supporting my story. You guys were the originals and I really appreciate it. Had to give y'all some recognition.**

* * *

"What?"

"I said stop pouting and give us an answer, Amu." She repeats.

"Is that really necessary?" Nadeshiko questions.

She glared at Nadeshiko and then looked back at me. A look I haven't received in long time but I just can't pinpoint it. Still, you don't need to know the details for the picture to piss you off. After a while I noticed me and her were just glaring at each other.

"Why ask me this?" I ask.

"Because I'm curious." She answered smoothly while still giving me that infuriating look.

"Did I do something to you?"

"Yes, you put uncertainty in everyone's hearts and possibly killed millions." She stated coldly.

"Why are you so sure that did it?!" I yell.

"If your innocent, then you wouldn't be defensive or angry and it would've been settled a while ago." She said.

A flicker of joy went through her cold eyes. _So she is enjoying this!_ Despite my growing anger, I have to think about this clearly. Is she trying to make me angry? No, I don't think she can gain anything from that. Memories of our laughs together sneak to my mind. Tears start to pool in my eyes and I close them to prevent them from falling. I hurts to argue with a friend, especially since I thought we had a stronger bond than this.

"It's really nice to know you have so much faith in me." I mumble.

I wanted to say that with venom and hatred but I'm hurt. It hurts to lose a friend.

"Amu-chan would never do this to you!" Ran yells.

I open my eyes and thank the stars that my eyes are dry.

"You are the one causing confusion, stupid!" Miki adds

"That's right-desu!" Su agrees.

Dia is talking to NaNa and they took it in the other room. A smile crept on my lips. _Ran, Miki, and Su have always been there._ I draw strength from their courage and face my interrogator. She smirks and puts her hand on her hip.

"Are you going to answer the question or not?." She asks.

Then she crosses her arms on her chest and flips her hair._ Your pushing it..._

"Why stall? Are you guilty? Honestly, though I wouldn't be surprised if selfish, mediocre, ugly trash like you committed those crimes. It's the way of a mother-less bastard right? She says with a smirk.

"Lulu!" Utau warns.

_Last straw._

I snap my fist out and hit her in her smug face. As her head reels back I hook my leg behind her and pull. Before any part of her hit the ground, I grab her by the collar and pull her heavy self close.

"You don't know what its like to not have things your way, miss priss. In fact, you don't know a damn thing about me. Talk to me like that again and I'll make sure you sleep with the concrete." I challenge.

She pushes me away and straightens her outfit with a scowl. Her face still holding her high and mighty pride. Who spoon fed her this better-than-thou shit? One thing was right though, I have to stop dodging the question or else I really will seem guilty.

"The truth will set you free." She says in a self-righteous tone while rubbing her cheek.

Her words echo in my mind and sounds more evil as it bounces in my head. Now, it doesn't even sound like her voice, it sounds like...HER voice. Reminding me of only thing she carried constantly around me. A knife.

"The truth is you're a spoiled brat" I say.

_The truth will only put me back with HER._ I look at the others who stare at me with guarded expressions. It's funny how easily trust shatters between friends. Just when I had faith in people again. Finally someone gathered the courage to speak.

"Amu we need to know." Saaya says.

Everyone starts to murmur among themselves. I feel apathy grow as I start to make everyone in the room dead to me. I'm probably being a hypocrite now.

"Guys stop it! Can't you see she doesn't wanna talk now!" Utau yells over their murmurs.

"She needs to talk if she wants to clear her name..." Hikaru comments

He sizes me up and nods his head.

"She certainly is powerful enough to join the Guar-"

"Don-" Nadeshiko warns.

"Don't even say that cursed name!" She cuts in.

"Guys..." Nadeshiko cuts in.

"Don't yell at Hikaru he was just pointing things out!" Yaya shouts at Lulu.

The murmurs turn to yells and I feel stupid for letting it get this far. Originally, I thought we were closer than this and that they deserved to know. Not so sure now though but I'm already tired of this.

"WHY DO ANY OF YOU BELEIVE THIS SHIT IN THE FUCKING SLIGHTEST, ANY GODDAMN WAY!" Nadashiko screams.

Silence swept the room and even I was speechless. Nadeshiko doesn't yells, let alone cuss. There were so many guilty eyes in the room I have to look down to keep from crying.

"Shit just got real..." Kukai commented.

"I believe in you, Amu." Yaya says

Rima, Utau, Nadeshiko, Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko and maybe some others agreed with her. I can't really find it in me to trust some of then completely after that display. Plus I'm tired of all of this arguing over a stupid question I keep neglecting to answer.

"I am the Reaper."

Before anyone can show their surprise or anger Lulu snatches a knife off the table and throws it with perfect accuracy toward my torso. When the knife sticks pain shoots through my body setting my veins on fire. My legs give out because the shock and the ground rushes at me with sickening speed. I grip the knife and pull but I land on the ground before the blade is out.

"Murderer!" She screams at me with malice. Her face showing hateful triumph.

_Why do we have such a big knife here?_ My mouth opens in a silent scream as the blade rips through my back. She walks over grabs the blade and pulls until the handle tears through my back. My body convulses as the pain overcomes me overflowing from the gaping wound. My brain is telling me get out of there but my arms and legs only twitch and my eyes start to roll to the back of my head.

As I struggle look at her to give her the best glare I could manage I recognized the look from earlier. The look that said you are worthless toy to entertain me. Shivers ran down my spine as the screams of horror echo around the room. I look down and try to hide the fear and tears showing up on my face. For a moment Lulu looked just like HER. My shirt, stained red turns darker as it dries. That's gonna be hard to clean out. The once cream carpet soaks in my blood like a last meal.

My horror at the display spills over through my tears and I try to scream for help. _Why am I not unconscious or dead by now?_ This reminds me so much of the past, that I almost feel nostalgic. Finally, a blood curdling scream rips through my throat with bigger volume than ever before. I stay screaming until words pop in my brain.

"HELP ME!"

Lulu laughs like a maniac while stomps my face. Flashbacks occur with every stomp and finally after a tenth time she knocks me unconscious on the red stained floor.

_Ahhh, my childhood..._

* * *

**I thought that the Ah my childhood part was good because well this is how majority of her childhood was like lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please R-**

**Amu: She has no guest stars today...**

**Blue: Well I didn't until you said that...**

**Rima: She is sorry.**

**Blue: Now its two guest...**

**Kukai: Shush and let her do her thingy**

**Blue: NOW ITS THREE okay please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW before anyone else shows up**

**Lulu: I was pretty convincing wasnt I-**

**Blue: BE QUIET ITS OVER!**


	4. Kill me, Kiss me, Help me

**The text between the dotted line means the past and the Underline means a flashback. Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara. Please enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

*Sigh* The water washed the sweat off my body along with her blood down the drain. I wish all my problems would go away this easy. As soon as the water turned cold I stepped out the shower, still sore and tired. The suspension form stared me in the face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have hit her..." I mumble while drying my hair.

Tears and water drip all over the paper and I try to figure out if I was wrong. Still couldn't see it even when I went over the scenario five times. Usually I would clean to escape the pain but I don't feel like it. So I sat and wrote the incident down, for lack of other things to do. Maybe it would be clearer on paper.

_*Yesterday during recess, I was minding my business reading a book. Then Lulu, a rich girl who thinks a little too highly of herself, walked by and "accidentally" knocked my book out of my hands._

_"Oops." She said as she walked by._

_I just ignored her and kept reading. When, recess was over we filed in line and she pushed me into the wall. That kept me mad until I got a higher grade than her in the pop quiz. She practically exploded in anger when Mr. Nikaido announced I was one of the two 100's. That's why a few minutes later when the teacher left she decided to talk about me._

_"Ugly commoners these days think they are all that when they receive a 100 on one stupid test." She broadcasted to her friends._

_"Snotty rich people think its OK to stomp all over people who actually earn their way. I think that's funny because without commoners working for them, they wouldn't have a dime in their name." I call back._

_"Take that back!" She yelled and went in my face._

_I closed my book and gazed into her eyes until her eyes shifted. "Take what back? Do you have a guilty conscience?" I said._

_She literally spat in my face and knocked over my books and walked away. Again, I let her go and picked up my books without a word. I didn't have time to waste on ignorant selfish brats like her. Apparently, she wasn't satisfied and decided to get on my very last nerve._

_"I think her parents didn't raise her right. Her mom is probably ugly with no manners just like her." She says._

_As soon as I processed what she just said, I ran towards her and grabbed her shirt. "Say that again, I dare you." I threatened._

_"You mom is ugly, stupid and ignorant of manners just like you." She smirked._

_I hit her as hard as I could and caused her to fall over. She looked at me with shock and I stalked towards her. Fear flashed in her eyes and I walked away. While I was walking away she grabbed a chair and hit me over the head._

_I turned around a kicked her into the wall. Her head snapped forward and I grabbed it to hit it with my knee, but she grabbed my leg and pulled causing me to fall. As soon as I hit the ground I rolled over before she stomped on me._

_I scrambled off the ground, grabbed a chair and hit her. When she was on the ground I pinned her and smacked her repeatedly over and over until my anger was gone. Which was probably after a couple of seconds knowing me._

_When I sat down the teacher walked in with a scowl. I guess whatever he went to do didn't go well. Lulu started to bawl in her seat and scream I hit her. He took us outside and asked me if that was true._

_"She kept messing with me and insulted my DEAD MOTHER!" I yelled_

_"No I didn't!" She retorted._

_I could see he believed me but he didn't want her father ruining her life.** Money wins again...** It makes me sick to my stomach._

_"Oh really? Okay. I decided to high-five her face. Apparently she couldn't handle it." I said sarcastically._

_After that I walked away and later found a suspension letter in the mail.*_

I stop writing and gaze at the empty living room. My heart clenches, when I think about how the rest of the house is just as empty. If he was here, I wouldn't dare be the first 2nd grade suspension of the year and have a B to C average.

"Dad...where did you go?" I whisper.

I walk in my room and lay in the bed. The cold crept through the window and I try to warm up but the towel is too thin. When I pull up my covers my feet pop out at the edge.

"Too short." I sigh.

My eyes open slowly to a Tv on some cartoon show. My head feels like a ton of bricks and my stomach hurts like hell. _What is that Beep noise?_ As I try to lift my shirt I notice a needle in my arm.

I take in my surrounding and the beep from the machine go faster and faster. _It's a hospital..._ The sterile smell and stale walls seem too close. Crushing me and killing me slowly and softly._ I need to get out...I need to get out now!_ Hysterically I rip out the needle and try to sit up only to be greeted with piercing pain and nausea.

Someone touches my shoulder and I let out a tiny scream. The person covers my mouth and restrains me. My elbow shot out but I missed the head. When I look at my attacker, it was Nadeshiko...in a nurses outfit holding up a doctor's outfit. I'm not gonna ask how she got that. After I changed she guides me to the back door and we sneak out.

Once the hospital was out of sight, I remembered why I was there. Lulu stabbed and stomped me. The warm wind brushes the tears on my face. _How could I lose a friend so fast?_ I lost the motivation to move and sat there.

Nadeshiko gave me a quick hug and dragged me forward.

"What happened while I was out?" I ask

"My character changed and covered us in Sakura petals, we could make our escape." She explains

"Not a big fan of hospitals."

"Some people saw the blood and called 911 yada yada washed the shirt yada we escaped, the end."

"Okay."

What am I going to do? Where am I gonna go? No answer comes, I didn't expect one either. She stops in front of a store and told me to wait. I walk over to a bench and sit down. Lulu acted so strange...and NaNa wasn't as close to her or as cheerful either.

Wasn't Ikuto supposed to be there? Where was he all night? Nadeshiko walks outside with clothes and points to our outfits. _Huh...so that's why people were staring..._ We went in a restroom and changed clothes. Soon, I realize my stomach is now home to an ugly scar.

She came out in a complicated, braid-bun and a purple shirt complemented by a black and gray striped vest. Her black dress pants were neatly pressed and she wore black shoes which kind of ruined the Jazz image. Finally she wore a hat on her head, tilted to the side and smiles at me. She looks stunning in regular clothes.

I am wearing a white shirt that has a line under my chest with ruffles flowing to the bottom. My black leggings are knee-length and my shoes are cute black wedges. The silver bracelets on my wrist clank with every step I take.

"I knew it would look good on you!" She gushed.

"Yea...you look awesome Nadeshiko." I say.

She gives me a concerned look and takes us to her car back at the hotel. By now, I feel terrible mentally and physically._ What if the wound reopens?_ As soon, I sit in the passenger seat the fatigue settles in. I close my eyes for a few seconds and were already at my house. _Ugh...why couldn't my house be further away..!_

When I walk in the door, I realize from the Tv being on that Ikuto here. I don't want tk face him now. Dammit Karma! What the hell did I do to you?! He doesn't say a word as I come in and I stay silent. I wonder what is going on through his head. He looks at me with dead eyes. My heart speeds up as the love of my life gazes at me. Does he hate me now? Did I kill one of his family members? The thought murders me inside.

"I'll kill you." he promises.

* * *

**Ikuto: I was NOT in the previous chapter**

**Blue: Sorry didnt know how to fit you in there **

**Amu: God that was painful...**

**Blue: Sorry i had to put some pain in there**

**Edward: Being short sucks**

**Blue: Sor- WHY AM I APOLOGIZING?!**

**All: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. When Clues Collide

**Writer's Block ain't got nothing on what I got. I have like Writer's Constapation right now and ain't no medicine to cure it. Plus, all this schoolwork is just killing me softly. ( See the reference i did there, yea ik) I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long. I PROMISE i will not give up on it its just ugh I gotta get my head in the game. (another reference :p)**

* * *

Or at least that I was sure he would say something like that. He just stepped closer and closer with the knife tightly in hand. Now, he is five inches away with the knife raised to chest level. I prepare myself to strike because even though I love him to death, I'm not ready to be stabbed again.

He drops the knife and hugs me like I'm leaving him. _Well, this is new._ I awkwardly pat him the back and wait for him to say something. Something wet drops on my shoulder, where Ikuto's head is. _He's crying?! He never cries!_

"I saw her knock you out." Ikuto mumbles.

"You weren't in the room though.." I say

"That was when I walked in. There was so much blood..." Ikuto shudders.

"I thought you were dead. Didn't help when you disappeared in a tornado of petals." He grunts.

"Well I'm okay, you can stop crying now." I say while holding back my tears.

He lifted up slowly and put his hand on my cheek to wipe away the tears I didn't know had fallen. Slowly, he leaned down to give me a gentle peck, like I was fragile. Normally, I would hate it but, I feel like I needed that. I wish he kissed me softer because that tiny, gentle peck caused me to break down into a river of tears.

I throw myself into him and wail apologies to anyone who was listening. Obviously, I had to have done something to someone to make things turn out so horrible. Ikuto leads us to the couch and sits us down.

Nadeshiko rubs my back whispering sweet words I can barely hear over my apologies. Ikuto strokes my hair silently and runs his fingers through occasionally. Eventually my tears slow down and I stop apologizing. I smile for the first time in what feels like forever. When I woke up, it took me ten full minutes to realize I fell asleep while sniffling in his arms.

"Thanks guys."

"Your welcome." They chorus.

"I feel like, I look like crap." I say.

"Well..." Nadeshiko says.

"You do look like crap." Ikuto finishes.

_I asked for that one..._

"I'll go clean up."

Ikuto reluctantly lets me go. Jeez, I'm not going to disappear in a windowless, one way bathroom. I lift up my shirt and gaze at the scar. When I think about it I should have died from this. I tenderly poke at the ugly scar. Thankfully, it didn't hurt but I could tell the wound will reopen if I'm not careful. When I look in the mirror I realize, Ikuto was very kind with his word choice.

My red eyes are swollen and my face was splotchy. Dried snot and tears is smeared all over my face. Worst of all, since I forgot to close my mouth this whole time, I am drooling. The only things acceptable are my clothes and hair. God, this is embarrassing. Despite my looks I smile at my reflection.

Even though it feels like my world is ending, the fact I can smile means I will get through this. Plus, I have Ikuto and Nadeshiko with me to help me along the way. Maybe some others as well. My smile grows wider at the thought, but something doesn't feel right. _Where are the others?_ I check my phone and I have no new messages, emails, missed calls, nothing. Wouldn't the hospital at the very least try to contact me for my "sudden absence"?

I give my face a quick wipe and run to the couch. Ikuto gives me a look and Nadeshiko looks extremely concerned.

"Wh-What?" I ask. I'm not even sure I wanna know the answer to that.

"Look at our phones." They say together.

When I took Nadeshiko's phone there were pictures of severed limbs from each of our friends contacts. When I took Ikuto's phone I expected the same chilling images. What's there is unbelievably worse.

From: Yaya  
Sometimes life is a thorn in my side. It hurts, so much, so much.

From: Hikari

Toys are always put back in their place. Usually after dark.

From: Kukai

Hunger lies in the stomach. The blood lies in the heart. Don't follow your heart follow your stomach. Usually after dark.

_What does the last part have to do with it?_

From: Lulu  
Curiosity killed the cat, too bad the cat wasn't fast enough. This was after dark.

_Past tense..._

From: Utau  
I thought my songs were pretty deep til I met the knife. I guess you can say were inseparable now.

From: Tadase  
The bible said that kids will lead the way. Maybe there is some truth to that. Gouge the head and kill, after dark.

"What the hell is with that..." I mumble

From: Saaya  
When there is a will there is a way. What if the will went away? Will the way stay or be in the way? Roses fade if they are left out of the sun too long.

From: Nagihiko  
"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter." Remember that song? Dear Amu, is your end about to begin? Maybe at anytime. LOL The hotel was a dramatic apostrophe.

From: Rima  
Comedy is a mix of truth, sarcasm and intellect. Here is a joke. I am in a elevator minding my own business. Suddenly the doors open to a man screaming to a crowd yelling "Fine! Fuck all of you!" and he backs into the elevator and I am alone with him. While, being scared a bazillion thoughts run though my head and one that stuck for a few minutes was _If I act angrier than him...Maybe that would diffuse the whole situation._ So he says something and I yell "YOU GOT COOL SHOES!" as angry as I can. He says "what?" in a surprised voice. "GRRR URRRGH!. Then he is all alright alright Jeez its my fault okay? I 'calm down'. Then he gets out and I'm safe. Situation diffused.

_This one wasn't demented or anything. It was completely random though..._

My breath comes faster and worry settles in my stomach. "This is from you Nadeshiko."

"Wait what? I didn't send anything though.." she speculates. Then she took the phone and read the message out loud.

From: Nadeshiko  
The truth will set you free right Lulu? We know that if Amu knew the truth, she would be free. Did you know that it takes more electricity to electrocute a red-head than the average person? YOU BETTER NOT BE A REDHEAD SWEETIE...

"Why would this be from me? I didn't even know that fact..I-I don't understand." she whispers

"This is really starting to freak me out. Why is the last sentence red?" I mumble.

"That isn't even the worst part. Look at my message to me."Ikuto says.

From: Ikuto  
They say, when you feel a sudden chill someone walked over where your grave spot. Do you feel a chill? A lot of things hide in obvious places like under your nose or maybe, behind your back :}

I back up into a corner and scan the room. These messages could be bogus but, something about them wants to click. Suddenly all of our phones vibrate. I swear I almost jumped out of my skin. A splitting pain coursed through me as blood seeps into my clothes. _It reopened.._

Ikuto takes the medical kit and wraps up the wound as best as he could. Nadeshiko checks her phone and screams.

"What?!" Ikuto yells.

"It's Amu... "she chokes out.

The picture shows me bleeding on the street with half my face carved off with many of my limbs bent at an awkward angle. Like somebody did a number on my face then threw me off a rooftop. I know that hasn't happened to me. It is clearly fake, there isn't any blood and the torn skin is too smooth.

My hands shake and I start to cry. Ikuto throws the phone on the couch and hugs me but I can't shake the fear. My whole body is shivering despite Ikuto's warm embrace._ I don't want to die, not like that. Not so soon_

"I don't wanna die." I whisper.

Ikuto checks his phone and clicks the message. A screaming voice comes out.

"I'm sorry! she cries.

"Your my favorite toy." a cold voice says

"Then stop it...STOP! IT HURTS! No-No-No Don't do it please!" she begs.

A disgusting liquid sound played from the phone. I don't want hear this anymore. Please stop it Ikuto. I can't speak, my whole body is frozen in terror. The girl cries softly in the background.

"What is my name dear?" says the cold voice.

"Eva ma'am." she chokes out.

"what?!"

"Eva-sama." she cries.

"Now Am-

Ikuto throws the phone against the wall causing the back and battery to fall out. Nadeshiko sinks to her knees and cries into her hands. I just sit there, not able to process what just happened. The house phone rings. I answer it and all I hear are screams in the background. A chill runs through my body as I listen to them beg for her to stop. Something slices through the air and wet sound echoes in the distance. Then the screaming suddenly stops. I almost drop the phone in shock. I wish I did. A woman's voice comes on the phone.

"Don't worry they are just unconscious. I have to punish my favorite toy for abandoning me so long. These girls can't handle darts like you could." Eva says.

My body trembles at the cold cruel sound of her voice. She is the only thing I wish I could forget.

She laughs like she knows somehow that I still react this way to her.

"Come back here as soon as you can. I don't think they are as...durable as you were."

She is going to kill those girls. Why is she doing this to me?

"See you soon...Reaper."

She hung up. *Beep! Beep! Beep!* I thought I escaped her...who were those girls! My everything is starting to panic. My face distorts in fear. My hands shaking in the air in front of me and my legs jump up and down in nervous energy. *Mumble mumble* Ikuto is speaking but I can't focus enough on his words to comprehend them. I can't even think straight. I don't even know the location. Dammit! I'd rather die than go back! Finally, it hit me who those girls were.

I ran to the bathroom and puke out everything I had. The sour taste fills my mouth and sticks the ends of my hair. Sounds of footstep cause me to yell at Ikuto to stay in the living room. He must have heard my desperation because he actually listened.

After, I finish gagging I flush, lift my head and walk to the mirror. Crazed eyes stare back. Along with messy hair, a red face and pieces of thrown up of food stuck here and there. Everything else looked fine-on the outside. A part of me wants to punch that mirror.

Behind the shock I vaguely feel disgust at my appearance. My body automatically washes my face and hair and brushes my teeth but my mind could only understand and repeat one thing:

Those girls were Yaya, Rima and Utau.

* * *

**Blue: Strummin' my pain with his fingers~ !**

**Amu: Stop imitating a dying animal.**

**Blue: WELL DAMN! If dats how you fe-**

**Nadeshiko: Thats harsh.. **

**Ikuto: Even I wouldn't go that far.**

**Rena: USODA!**

**Miki: What's got YOUR pannies in a twist?**

**Amu: Pain.**

**Blue: Rena...sweetie :)...YOUR NOT IN THIS ANIME!**

**Hatchin: Well you don't have to yell at her.**

**Blue: I love your anime btw huge fan.**

**Rena: Higurashi, all seasons**

**Hatchin: Michiko to Hatchin, all episodes *wink***

**Blue: Earth, real life and still living.**

**Amu: Why are you introducing yourselves?**

**Blue: I decided not to fight it anymore, just gotta go wit da flow, mon**

**Nadeshiko: Ya ain't Jamaican, mon.**

**Ikuto: WTH is going on...**

**Amu: JUST FUCKING REVIEW!**


End file.
